characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Amber
Amber McKenna, once known as the "Devil Child", is an 18-year-old citizen of Avaritia, currently operating as the second-in-command of an organization meant to improve the standard of living of the innocent in Avaritia and provide protection for them. The daughter of a temptress of a demon and a human male who had fallen for the woman's devilish wiles, Amber was abandoned at birth and was considered to be a freak of nature by those in the community she would grow up in, causing her to develop the habit of bottling up rage and aggression at a young age towards the people in the nation. Ostracized from society, Amber's life eventually took a darker turn when she was kidnapped and assaulted by members of her village due to being considered to be a demon who would bring the wrath of the Dawnguard onto their village. A previous begger who stood on the edge of a path of no return, Amber was stopped by her future best friend and partner in crime, Margarete, and offered to be a part of something bigger than her. Becoming the Red Queen, Amber, alongside Margarete began to build up the communities of Avaritia that they held influence over from the ground up, vastly improving her self-image and becoming both a notable criminal of the nation and a major accomplice to both the Shard's black market and vigilante operations. Margarete's current best friend, the duo are considered to be a force to be reckoned with when placed on the same team, and form part of the squad known as the "'''First Fragment". '''Additionally, Amber is one of the rare individuals who have the ability to emit AIM, inheriting it from her human father, marking her as an Ace. Amber is also known to be an Esper, a genetically altered being whose unique genetic structure allows them to use unique abilities that are seemingly limitless in potential applications and capabilities. Personality *Firey and explosive in an attempt to be as dominating as Margarete, prone to temper tantrums and is a tsundere to high degrees. *Is unnervingly calm and sweet when everything is going fine, her voice taking on an almost melodious tone *Loves action; despite this, can cool her head enough to make proper plans in battle *When she does, she shows she's p good at strategy *Has a very sharp tongue and is also both flirtatious and provocative. *Has all the chemistry in the world with Margarete as a result of their personalities, seemingly being in a sort of relationship that they will both swear does not exist with all their might *Amber also drinks out of her ass, difference is, she gets extremely drunk *Completely confident in her body as well, and her sex appeal, she is capable of utilizing it to get what she wants if need be *Amber, despite appearing to be the dominating type, is clearly happy whenever Margarete takes control of activities, a bit too happy *Has an incredible heart for children and animals, will help the elderly in comparison to Margarete's screw the elderly approach unless they seem like really need it, though this is because she is not as cynical as Margarete *Loves teamwork, is not necessarily a team player *Believed herself to be a demon, now believes herself to be a succubus that draws all the attention in the room, Margarete's influence of complete self-assuredness *Other stuff Background Devil Child Powers and Abilities Demonic Esper Physiology